


Infinite dimension collapse book 1 wave 0

by CoreyHybrid21



Series: Infinite dimension [1]
Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: this could be a mess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-10 22:31:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13511100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoreyHybrid21/pseuds/CoreyHybrid21
Summary: when theres infinite dimensions and somepony decides they can mess with them and not destroy their own dimension (Basicly an excuse to put as many superpowers and references into one made up universe) wave 0 basicaly will have why this place is absorbing magic from other dimensions and introduce the main character and is mostly relaxed compared to the latter waves





	1. The spell

**Author's Note:**

> all references and characters belong to their creators you might reconize some of them others will leave you drawing a blank (Acidental reference will probabbly be here but most will be purposly crafted). even though these's infinite universes I'll try to stick to mlp so most characters will be pony you have been waarned of extreame amount of pony sorry for all bad names I'm not that creative and if you've read 1000+ books or fanfics theres a high chance 1 might be familiar seems theres only so many names in the universe.
> 
> I probbably should have wrote this in 3rd person ... or third pony

A unicorn shoots a blue ray into a sphere joining all the others of many different colours I smile the experiment is to create a dimensional hopping tool to learn from the other dimensions my mouth turns neutrual of the infinite dimensions we got the best 1 peace is high.

“Sir are you sure this is wise” says one of my companions I giggle

“Yes where on a breakthrough in magic imagine the possibilities” my companion frowns past her mane.

“I’m not sure but celestia banned dimensional magic along with, technology and all the fields under it, dark magic, dna manipul ...”

I cut her of “She has no vision we’re doing the multiverse a favour” she rubs her head

“I’m not so sure these infinite multiverses and each 1 exists even the one where all the multiverse got destroyed” she winces “My head hurts”

I scoff “So!? where on a winning coin we’ll be fine if this portal doesn’t work” I don’t notice a black beam go into the orb.

Everypony passes out I hear them all fall the orb is glowing blightly I look at it and cough “Show me a bad dimension!” it obliges a piture forms.

My eyes widen as I see the town decayed and darkness covering the land not a single soul in sight I cackle “See where on a good dimension” she scoffs and tests it to.

“Show me a dimension where I wasn’t born” the orb shimmers and twists and turns flashing random colours.

My eyes widen “No this isn’t supposed to happen cast the counter spell!?” everypony gasps none strong enough I facehoof and hit a button an alarm spell goes off and 50 unicorns in hazmat suits run in they cast the counter spell.

My eyes widen in shock as the spell fails my assistant says “What why’s it still active?” I gulp

“The counterspell and spell worked in theory ... did someone change a varible!?” I shout in rage a laugh echos through the room.

“Yes” I scream this mysterious mare ruiened the experiment.

“Who are you?” she laughs and I groan everypony else is running from the rougue magic discharge.

She slinks out of the shadows what I see is ... a universe in a universe in a universe flowing through each other in the shape of a pony “Recognize me?” she says her voice echoing weirdly like she’s not here.

I blink “No I’ve never met you” she frowns and looks at a weird device

“Strange it says this is the center of infinity ... well theres the problem infinity has no center” she giggles evily.

I say to her “I was on a good coin why did my experiment go wrong?” she looks at me and points her hoof to the spell it hits me.

“Where ... the infinity universe theory every action has an opisite no universe has 100% perfection or 100% failure balance is made then destroyed every .00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000” I cut her off

“I know I read the theory” she giggles I spit my saliva is instantly vapourised by rougue magic.

“Nopony can comprehend infinity nopony can change infinity that’s the problem there is no 1 or 0 only infinity” she walks past me absorbing rougue magic

I shout “Hey where are you going?” she looks back and smiles

“Where the collapse wasn’t as bad theres infinity to explore” she walks through a hole in space time I look at the ground in shock as it starts ripping arpart.

I I miscalculated infinity who was I to think I was on a good coin with infinity I pound the ground in frustration it shatters my hoof into nothingness no pain no anything.

I close my eyes this universe is doomed I feel a tug the portal viewer pulls me through my eyes clench as I spin through it I see a bunch of universes but don’t stop where am I going? a tear appears and I fall the ground is hard I feel my bones brake what have I done.

 

I’m hiding in my dads lab his gone crazy I told Celestia and she didn’t believe me so what I’m a colt I’m still smart.

I smile my dads booting up the project just 1 picture of the complete project and boom off to jail.

A blue way joins all the others and a pony says “Sir are you sure this is wise”

My dad answers with a deranged smile “Yes where on a breakthrough in magic imagine the possibilities” I roll my eyes I can’t even though you told me them.

She agrees with me by saying “I’m not sure but Celestia banned dimensional magic along with, technology and all the fields under it, dark magic, dna manipul ...”

I groan as dad answers with “She has no vision we’re doing the multiverse a favour” I don’t care about infinity and the multiverse I care about our world.

She voices a similar attitude “I’m not so sure these infinite multiverses and each 1 exists even the one where all the multiverse got destroyed” she winces “My head hurts”

I rub my head in agreement then my dad says something contracdictory to earlier I think ... I’m not sure “So!? where on a winning coin we’ll be fine if this portal doesn’t work”

I see all the workers pass out I take a photo when I look at it I realise I’m to far and it’s to pixelated ... stupid low teck.

I sneak closer I hear dad say “Show me a bad dimension!” I look at the thing in horror I’m on top of the roof I flew up I loose my balnce and fall time seems to slow down.

I see a weird pony made up of milky ways she smiles and says in my head “Thanks Dimensionalanomity” Time speeds up as my head smacks into the orb everything gets weird after the worlds spinning and all these weird things appear.

I realise their other dimensions I can’t move I realised I got caught in the spell doomed to be trapped I feel tears I scream without a mouth.

All of a sudden I faceplant on the ground everything’s normal I walk to dads lab it doesn’t exist I blink where am I.

 

I’m on guard duty this is so pointless nothing ever happens in equestrian and the 1 or 2 odd things are taken care of by 6 ponies none of which have qualifications.

I grumble a farmer, a dressmaker, a partier with very few boundaries (This guy is so sarcastic) ... I blink and watch pinkie peddle away ... never saw her, hobbit (Discord poofs in ahem) ... a pet caretaker (Discord nods and poofs off) ... freak, a Liberian who is Celestias pupil and a daredevil (Rainbow zooms past) before I can scream at the rainbow blur a weird tear in the sky appears.

I watch in horror as an earth pony falls and brakes their bones I fly up to them before I touch them they shatter into purple dust and flow through cracks in the space they used to occupy I blink.

This has to be reported to Celestia THUMP I groan I’m goanna have to check that I see a colt push them self off the ground a thin purple dust covers them they must be linked I better question them.

They walk off I tail them I should call for backup but what can one filly do, a purple shockwave shoots out and hits me I land on my back he kept walking he didn’t see it? I blink in confusion.

I get up and groan he doesn’t even react I decide to fly to Celestia sure it’ll take 3 days but who cares this colt is freaking me out his ... unatrual I shiver for the first time in years.

 

I walk back to my house this place feels so wrong but so right I shiver as I approach my house I knock on the door “Mum?” an angry stallion answers

“What!?” I blink he growls “What do you want kid!?” I back away

“Nothing ... I just mistook your house for mine ...” he growls at me I walk away this is not my dimension I feel funny in my bones.

I scream then close my eyes what happened where am I is this what infinity looks like I close my eyes images flash before them always shifting I feel like I know them all and none at the same time.

I have no clue how long I was there until I felt sompony poke me with a sharp stick I look up and see a famailiar face “CELESTIA” I tackle hug her she whispers words I can’t hear in my sadness I’m blocking out everything except the smell and feel of celestia.

 

I arrive at canterlot “Princess we have a problem” she just smiles and waves me off

“Oh Portalblocker your so egar what is it this time another invasion?” my face goes red as I have flashbacks.

“It’s not like that 2 ponies appeared from these weird purple rifts and...” she cuts me off luna gives me a shocked look Celestias smile fades never have I seen such great fear

“TAKE ME THERE!” she shouts her voice shaking the castle her white coat standing on end her flowing astral mane and tail flowing rappidlyer then usual “WE HAVEN’T GOT A MOMENT TO LOSE!”

I panic “But it took me 3 days to get from Newtrot to here!” all of a sudden a flash encompasses me we appear in the middle of town.

“WHERE IS IT!” I blink did celestia call him an it I point to a empty patch of land

“I saw it walk to a very specific spot I don’t know where he went after I left” Celestia glares at me a pony walks up to us.

“Princess...” She glares at her subject then calms down after realising she scared a pony

“Yes my little pony ...” she answers with her usual warmth.

The pony says a bit scared “There’s a colt covered in weird purple lines crying outside our house he hasn’t moved for 3 days”

Celestias eyes widen she nearly forgot her quest I say “Hey that’s the colt” Celestias eyes flash between hatred and pity I rub my head

We follow the pony she looks at an armoured batallion weirdly I shrug to her she leads us to him.

All of the guards feel sad Celestia looks at him “Guards ... skewer it” I gasp in shock .

“But it’s just a colt” she glares at me I sigh and do it my spear shatters into purple dust and leaks into the tiny rifts from earlier all of us gasp.

Celestia gulps “It’s an infinity!” I blink all the guards blink the pony with us blinks.

After 3 minutes of silence I brake it “Princess what’s an infinity?” she turns to me and sighs.

“Something I wish we never saw ... you know dimension hopping magic?” I nod

“Yeah I read of the mirroir and discord so what?” Celestia looks at the colt and says.

“There’s a possibility that every universe exist so we only can acess a few” I blink

“You’ve lost me” she sighs

“All dimensions exist an infinity is a glitch caused by this principle” I blink again

“All dimensions like books, movies, alternate timelines?” she nods now I’m less and more confused (All dimensions exist 1. All dimentions got saved 2. All dimentions got destroyed)

“Yes I’ll say this is unlucky, theories on these creatures range from world destroyers to bad luck magnets and their polar opisites world creators to good luck magnets” I gulp

“so this is the end of everything?” celestia puts on her poker face

“Only if you belive in myths infinity is complex and this 1 is weird usally infinities look like the cosmos this looks like a sad colt”

I look at him “... yeah so what should we do” Celestia looks at it

“... study it ... make it happy?” I frown her kidness and pitty are winning I sigh

“Pass me a spear” everyponies holding their head with confusion I guess they thought to hard I grab a spear and gently poke him he looks up and sees Celestia.

He tackles her crying Happy tears “CELESTIA” she hugs him close all the guards plus me look at her

“whats going to happen to him?” Celestia hugs him tighter and whispers conforting words after 10 minutes she says

“He’ll be teleported to my castle and kept under guard everypony will lose their memories of seeing him”

My eyes widen eveypony before I can ask a flash happens I’m in my room all my memories are in tact I walk to the throne room and see Celestia smiling I blink she gives me a wink.

... I don’t know why she let me keep my memories latter I find out why “Uhum Portal blocker I have an assiment for you”

I smile “Yes princess” she looks at me leans down and whispers

“Can you look after the infinity and fill me in on anything else we missed in the panic” I nod

“Yes princess” she rings a bell and cake is delivered to us ... oh this is a serious mission she brought the cake!

 

I snuggle up in a blue blanket Celestia gave me my own room I close my eyes and the images aren’t as random they’re closer to this dimensions happiness. I’m still scared but Celestia will know what to do she’ll help like my Celestia I hear a knock on the door followed by a voice “Can I come in?”

I gulp then shout in fear “No!” I hear him grumble something and enter.

“This isn’t a game infinity” I scowl at this pony I don’t know

“What gives you the aurthrity to ignore my answers and I have a name” he sighs

“Princess Celestia ... I’m sorry we don’t know anything about you we’re assessing your threat level”

A shiver goes through me I chock the word out “... T. Th. THREAT!?” he nods sadly I close my eyes and focus futures flash before my eyes

“...” I feel tears go down my fur he hugs me

“I’m sorry ... what’s your name” I sniff and say while crying

“Dimensionalanomity” he nods and says my name this is 1 of the many conversations we have.

 

10 genarations later aprox 10,000 years

I’m standing in a lab “Are you sure it’s wise to try and send me back to my dimension it was destroyed”

A pony in a labcoat responds “Yes our great great great great ...” I cut him off

“You mean Portalblocker couldn’t seems his talent was guarding me” the pony rolls his eyes and grumbles I smile

“Just because you can look through the infinite dimentions and remember my dad doesn’t mean I can” I sigh the guards went from guarding me to experimenting with me.

“I’m sure this experiment will go wrong please stop” he just brushes me off

“Don’t you wanna go home” I bite my lip theres a 1 in infinity chance of this working I sigh

“Yes but the risks” he cuts me off

“Are unlikely judging by how you were created” I sigh I’m sure this spell will go as bad as my dads but theres no perswading crazy

“Do it” he flips a lever that realeses stored up magic that starts to sycniz with mine then a portal forms I see the lab from that day being destroyed the image wobbles then the portal collapses sucking some air into it.

Then a new portal forms everpony screams I look into it and see this dimension isn’t gonna be destroyed like mine it’s gonna expand BOOM!

I close my eyes and look through dimensions to see the effects this had.

 

I sip my tea no incidents have happened latly twilight and her friends are alicorns this day can’t go wrong BOOM! ... I need my cake.

I look into a tower in the castle in it is a bunch of scientists and at the epic center is Dimensionalanomity I growl what have they done.

I fly over there anger in my eyes all subjects who saw the flash came to my castle and saw me land in front of the scientists.

“What have you DONE!” the last part I used the royal canterlot voice.

Dimensionalanomity answers “They tried to send me back they caused ... the infinite sponge” I blink

“Infinite sponge?” he just smiles and nods I groan “Can you not be cryptic?” he shrugs

“I learned from the best what do you want from me?” I sigh his still that colt I met years ago the purple lines are starting to become more warpped

“Dimensionalanomity dimension magic is your talent you’re an infinity” he sighs and answers with chilling calm

“Other universes are leaking into here” my eyes widen he continues “From what I can see it’s sent ripples everywhere they’ll close and open at random times we’ll need a hero” I look at him “It’s not me I’ll destabilise the fabric more it’ll be you who chooses them” I scowl

“Well played mr but your still grounded” He smiles at me

“Thanks Celestia” he walks off to his room I see the crowd and wipe their memories and make a fake news article I don’t know what that infinite sponge is but I’ll have to trust his judgement.

I sigh this is the second spell that has had dimensional consequences is she gonna come here?

I walk into my bedroom my sister is just as concered as me.


	2. The powers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> showing some ponies with powers which may or may not return.

I sat alone on the playground nofoal liked me I sigh and see a shooting star I wish I would be liked BOOM! I get blinded by a white flash it disappears but I felt all tingly it came from canterlot nofoal noticed it.  
Our teacher calls “Class maths is begging get your flanks into gear” I panic and ignore the flash we all run to class I have a weird feeling about that light.

I sit on my silk sheets skipping school is so fun and it doesn’t matter my daddy will just bribe them to say I passed I sigh my dad hates and loves me.  
I open my window and stare at the canterlot streets I would love to wonder through them without everypony trying to please me just because my dad runs the biggest company around.  
I sigh and look out the window my dad wishes I would do something with my life but I’ll always be in his shadow BOOM.  
My heart skips a beat and a light blinds me I blink my eyes all of a sudden my rooms ... different I can calculate how tall a object is, how far it is, it’s magic satration, the angle of the rise and run and all complex mathy things I scream the numbers are everywhere.  
My dad runs in and sees no danger I pant his covered in nerdy equations to I close my eyes my mind is calculating pi to the 300th place I blink all the other numbers disappear I’m unaware what my dad was saying I say “Nothing I’m just tired” he nods and walks out.  
I wonder how far the moon is a bunch of numbers appear I grin I guess that math test next week will be a snap.

I swim to the land again I know my mum hates me going near the ponies, griffons, changelings, buffalo and all the landdrewllers but I like their unusual culture.  
I peek above the water and watch a pony toss barrels I wish we were like them trading with fellow nations I sigh all of a sudden a bright white light appears in my shock I jump on land.  
“Who are you” I gasp and freak out I’m on land they’ll see my I look down my tails gone my heart skips some beats where’s my tail.  
I don’t hear the ponies everything starts to spin and grow dim I pass out from shock.

I water my apple tree sapling “Aren’t you adorable” my dad yells   
“Stop talking to trees they can’t talk back I don’t wanna be known as the pony with the crazy filly” I groan all of a sudden a white light appears.  
The sapling I was watering was now a colt with apples in his mane and tail made of leaves “... hi” it says timidly.  
I water him “So Applestem how was your day?” the colt giggles  
“It was fine what was that light?” I shrug  
“Don’t know but it turned you into a pony” he smiles  
“Oh cool” I sigh “What’s wrong Plantgrower?”  
I rub a tear from my eye “you’ll probably turn back into a sapling”   
He hugs me “I promise I won’t” I cry this is a happy moment if I’m dreaming I don’t wanna wake up   
I hear my dad walk in “THAT’S IT YOURR ...” I look behind me still being hugged by an ex-tree, at the scene my dads fur looks 3 shades paller he falls over backwards.  
“... is he okay” Applestem asks I nod and go back to hugging “... are you sure” I nod again.

I sit in the sunshine being a plant amoung the everfree is boring so I pull pranks I sense a pony or creature what they like what they hate and then I pull a joke it’s so funny even though I have no eyes.  
All of a sudden I feel a magic wave it twists my magic and my form I feel my roots turn into mobile limbs that can move like feet my first instinct is to run I feel the movement on my petals I have a new sense.  
I look at all the trees I glance back at my brotherten ponies avoid us were poision joke all of a sudden a weird shield suronds me and the air stops I’m stuck running in circles.  
I see I’ve been taken into a camp of some type “Hey proffsor look what I found” a pony looks at me and scoffs.  
“That is poision joke keep it away from me” he looks at it his emerald eyes picing my new ones.  
“It doesn’t look like poision joke it’s running ... I’ll call it running joke” the proffersor sighs then mumbles  
“Why do I have to teach these young’uns he pays more attention to plants then magic phenomium like that weird magic discharge”

I pull on my hoofcuff “You can’t keep me here forever” I here a sigh  
“You are only here until you apologise for taking 3 cakes” I smile  
“From Celestia” the guard groans “You really wish I was gone don’t you?”  
He answers “Yes I want to be guarding an actual criminal not a petty theft ... I mean, IT WAS CAKE!”  
I sigh I set him off on a rant he’ll be in it for 4 hours I feel a tingle and the ground shake I walk to the window and shake it “I don’t belong here”.  
After 5 minutes I let go and turn around to be staring at a wall I turn back and I see the castle wall ... how did I get out of my cell I giggle and run off freedoms the only thing I care about.

I stand in the middle of the field I hate hoofball but my parents love it I gulp my equipment doesn’t get rid of any of my fear I’m the smallest colt in my year level I hear the dreeded words “Thirty two ...” I gulp and look at a mean Pegasus smile.  
I feel the ball land in my hooves I panic the time blured foals are closing in from all sides I close my eyes and wait for the impact I feel tingly.  
All of a sudden I feel my body inflate then I feel impacts sending me flying I’m still holding the ball I hear the crowd gasp I open my eyes to see I’m airborn and very spherical I scream as my head plamets to the ground.  
I pray to Celestia and regret all my candy stealing BOING I feel my head push into my torso and I bounce like a rubber ball I blink that was weird and scary I land on another filly and bounce again I feel my muscles can I control the bounce.  
I tense and focus and bounce. The wrong way man I wish I wasn’t a ball anymore I feel my body deflate CRACK I feel agony as I definitely broke 3 of my four legs I get carted off in a gurney reports try flooding me put my mum scares them off.

I run down a street the guards yelling “STOP THIEF!” I groan   
“It was just 1 apple” the guard answers with   
“You should be at school or an orphanage” I groan I hate both those places I duck into a dead end I facehoof and roll into a ball hoping not to be seen.  
I close my eyes and criticise myself how could you blend in you have a pink coat a voice makes me confused “Hey where did he go?”  
The answer just soilidifies it “His obviously here with a unicorn ally I’ll cast an anti invisible charm” I feel the beam pass over me the guard says  
“He didn’t appear” I hear a slap sound  
“This is going to be a never happened got it there was no thief at the apple stand” I blink and watch them walk off I walk into the light and where’s my shadow I move my hoof to my face ... wheres my hoof.

I place my card “Ha my pinkie wipes out your white eyes, blue scootaloo card” my openet laughs and says  
“I knew you had that card so I prepaired a gift ... TRAP CARD ACTIVATE!” I gasp in shock as he wins and takes my rarest card I sniff as he walks off “You can’t win them all.  
I pick the rest of my cards up I should have never made a deal like that I throw the weakest card I own down it flashes and summons the best I blink it growls I pick up the blank card from the ground the beast disappears and reappears on the card ... I’ve played this game too long.

I growl as my coach benches me “I’m not out of line you are!” my coaches beak scowls I tackled claw and his toatally faking a wingsprain and the coach benched me.  
Claw pokes his tongue out I point at him using my talon and he goes back to limping as the coach looks he growls “Beak your on thin ice anymore stunts and you’ll be benched for the rest of the season” I growl  
“but ...” the coach cuts me off  
“Butts are for sitting behave or your father will be involved” I smirk  
“Any excuse to meet the king?” he scowls  
“Just sit on the bench” I pout and remain quiet watching the game all of a sudden I get a headache I see the flag get struck by lightning and fall on the coach nogriffons around.  
I snap out of it and blink I watch the game without further incident all of us leave I stop and hide near the stadium this is weird it was just a dream I see the coach wearing the same outfit from my hallucination and do the same things.  
When he reaches the spot I saw I yelled “COACH!” he turns and sees me gestuiring for him to come over he sighs and does CRACK!   
The lightning hit the flagpole and it fell on his tail he looks at me then the pole I look at it then him I smile he says “What’s with the smile?”  
I say “I’ll tell you latter” I walk past him leaving him trapped  
“Hey aren’t you gonna let me out” I turn around and pretend to think  
After a minute “Nah your strong I’m benched” he screeches as I leave feeling smug.

I turn my hoof over and sigh “Hey medow what’s wrong” I smile and look at ‘my friend’  
“Nothing Brook it’s just nightmares of you been taken by those things” she shivers  
“Yeah changelings those no good lying brutes” I feel hurt but she’s right I replaced her friend I smile and say  
“Yeah I wish they didn’t exist” we both laugh I’m draining her love then the worse possible ting happens   
“Okay everypony changeling activity has been reported time for random reveal spells” My blood freezes as a cold sweat appears in my heart.   
We line up the guards are scrutinisingly watching I can’t flee I have to talk while fighting the panic inside “Wow who is the changeling?” I giggle and say  
“Probabbly one of the guards!” 3 changelings are caught then its my turn the spell blasts over me and ... I stay the same I blink as the guard says  
“Clear! Next!” I walk up to ‘my friend’ and hug them wondering why I was still a pony.

I stir the pot on my stove with my magic “Sweetie our vegetable soups almost ready” my colt replies   
“Yes mum” I smile then I hear him whisper yuck I hate vegetable soup good thing Fidos under the table.   
I roll my eyes “Sweetie put Fido outside!” I hear him shout  
“What fidos not inside” then he whispers how would she know I cleaned the poo off the floor  
“I hope you used disinfectant” my colt screams and runs into the kitchen I say “Whats wrong sweetie?”  
His mouth doesn’t move but I hear you are in my head I blink he blinks maybe I’m imagining it I answer  
“GAHHHHHHHHHHH!” after I thoroughly screamed to wake up I could still hear the words no the thoughts I gulp “Umm you have whatever is in the fridge mums gotta talk to princess Celestia”  
He smiles with glee the ice-cream is in the freezer technically part of the fridge I give him a glare “What!”  
“I said fridge not freezer that’ll be a week grounded in your room” he pouts at least she can’t stop me sneaking out “I will know if you sneak out” he growls and thinks some very mean words that I dare not think where he learned them  
I walk out then hear a lot of voices just smile there not changelings, that mare totally likes me, lalallalalalalalalalala, what am I forgetting, and then I’ll choke him with ..., okay todays the day you talk to her ... wahhhhhhhh.  
I groan “Stallion up” he blinks at me um are you talking to me? I roll my eyes and push him over to a mare “He likes you!” I walk off gah say something.  
I hear her giggle she also has a crush I keep walking despite the weird thoughts well normal can she read minds, what just happened, well that was the most obvious case of two idiots both in love, FINAALLLY.   
I walk ignoring all the thoughts of ponies around me my goal is not to be swayed by detours like those 2.

I roll my eyes another nobol complaining about his lack of riches and power I’ve heared this generic argument 1000 and then some at least some try and be different.  
“HEY YOUR NOT ALLOWED PAST!” I hear my guard shout at a mare with a soup bowl for a cutiemark her orange mane goes well with her lime coat her violet eyes look at me determined.  
I raise my hoof “Let her speak” my guard bows then glares at her she looks at my and nods “So what do you wish to talk about?”  
Before she answers the nobol does “Excuse me we were in the middle of an important talk” the mare I talked to smiles.  
“Yeah if she agreed you could gain 5 blocks of land and a following large enough to make your own kingdom then you would question Celestias right to rule and take over.”   
He looks at her shocked I look at her impressed I thought as much he stutters “li-lies and ...” she cuts him off  
“Treason says the stallion who kidnapped dukelemon to ransom his nobility to you through the legal system” he turns pale and runs out.  
“I can’t stand your lies I’ll be home when you come to me” I blink when his gone the pony says.  
“his burning the evidence but that’s not what I’m here for!” I smile and think I think I know what you want   
“Is it the fact you could read minds?” she nods   
I think wow that’s intreasting I wonder if it has anything to do with what Dimensionalanomity talked about “Who’s Dimensionalanomity?” I gulp umm that’s private info I cast a spell.  
“That’s on a need to know basis” she rolls her eyes I wish I could tell her about the infinity sponge she groans.  
I think you can still read my mind can’t you? She nods and says “Sorry to intrude I can’t turn it off” I sigh fine I’ll tell you everything but this can not leave this room my guard looks very confused at the one sided conversation then I realise she can’t talk to me “Can you please leave us” he nods and exits.

I’m talking with Celestia about something nopony knows I barely contain my excitement “So I’ve got a ton of questions I don’t know which ones to ask” her thoughts are organized and she supresses some.  
You ask the important ones but first I’ll give you context Dimensionalanomity is from another dimension his broke. I gulp how did his brake Your probably wondering how his broke She’s good A portal spell gone wrong when an infinity interfered I blink.  
“Umm what’s an infinity?” she looks at a wall and just thinks a creature that is hard to describe with conflicting facts all being true my head spins Celestia is cryptic “Umm maybe you should talk more about the infinite sponge”.  
Celestia nods Our dimension has had a spell start pulling random dimensions into ours it’s only a burst though I’ll ask for more info from the infinity. She walks out stay here my little pony I’ll have a room ready for you you’ll know too much.  
I pout as she leaves great now I’m stuck with noclue what’s happening and I’m not the only one

I walk up to Dimensionalanomity “So by them you meant ponies with abnormalities let me guess the destabilization did this?”  
He smiles “Yes the first 1 is a burst 10,000 plus living or nonliving things have gained an abnormality we’ll have 5 years of no leaks then leaks and tears will appear”  
I blink “Wait tears you’ve talked about leaks but not tears” he laughs  
“Sorry I’m a head of myself just let things happen I need to focus so I don’t destabilise the fabric of the universes.  
I growl and walk out his so cryptic and he can see things I can’t this is so annoying now I know how Twilight felt.


End file.
